Rootless Tree
by KuroiHanabixShenny
Summary: When you finally obtain that wich has been your life goal, you should be happy then why is it that all you feel is Pain and Loss? -Series of Drabbles-
1. Chapter 1: And so it is

Welcome to my First Story, well Story is rather generous, this will be a collection of Drabbles that will tell a single Story and as you can see it´s not all Pretty and Beautiful in this NaruWorld.

So A Few Things to clarify, This Will be an Angst-y NaruSaku, don´t expect Hinata to appear as a romantic choice for Naruto and Sasuke won´t be bashed but with the way canon has been treating him it won´t be necessary (He has lost his Mind).

So hopefully you´ll like it, Please Review comments, suggestions and corrections.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing . . . Really, I´m Naked at a Café Internet Typing this.

* * *

Chapter One: And so it is . . .

The Sun was shining, birds were singing and children were laughing, it should be a perfect day, war was over, old grudges were forgiven and forgotten. But perhaps more importantly the World was at peace.

But Naruto didn't care about any of this. . . Not today.

_There was a wedding today in Konoha. Just a Small Wedding, a wedding without any kind of importance for the world at large . . . and yet it meant the world for a few persons for different reasons._

No, Right Now Naruto cared about Sakura "_Wanted Sakura, Needed Sakura, LOVED Sakura" _and it´s because Naruto cares that he is Running Away, not out of cowardice or shame. No, He is running away because if he stays he´ll do something crazy, something that will probably end up with Sakura Hating him for real. So He will go, for a day or two _"It´s been a long time since I´ve visited Gaara"_, until this nightmare is over.

_For The Rosette that finally fulfilled her Childhood Dream of having her "Team" back together. and to marry the "Prince"_

He´s been playing his part, because he is not the one she wants, so he is "The Friend". Always "The Friend", And so he does what is expected of Him, He Listens. Hears her complaint time and time again about how insensitive the Bastard is only to see her swooning into his arms the minute he shows up . . . it makes him nauseous.

_For the Avenger without Reason looking for meaning in his Life, he has to do this, It´s necessary because he needs a strong Clan and She has gotten Stronger._

Shikamaru and Naruto even fought once, the lazy ninja claimed that it was more Troublesome watching him suffer every time Sakura and the Bastard were together, so when the genius claimed the he was going to tell Sakura about how Naruto really felt, well . . . let's just say that after 4 broken ribs a minor concussion a couple of blood replenishing pills and destroying a part of the Nara Forest, Naruto Found out that Shikamaru could be Lazy but he could also fight like a Son of a Bitch and Naruto thought he could plan Traps. Shikamaru never mentioned it again once he found out that Sakura was getting married.

_And for the Young Man with a Sad Smile that wanted a Family and Love but only got a broken Team and a Broken Heart._

Naruto wasn´t a Selfish person but there were days he really wanted to be, Because it hurts so bad, even when he heard the news, he couldn´t curse, scream and rave at the unfairness of it all because that´s not what Sakura wanted, so he smiled and cheered like it was expected of him. And His Heart broke so many times over and over again, so much that he was surprised a few days later while lying in bed to find out that besides that feeling of Hurt, Betrayal and Dullness there also was that same Love, he still Loved Sakura despite everything.

Apparently the same thing that broke his heart is the same thing that kept him from breaking completely. It was so Ironic, Sad . . . and happy, because he realized that he´ll never stop loving Sakura and after all He can´t be mad at her, she was just doing what He was doing. Following her heart.

Too Bad Her heart didn´t lead her to Him.

* * *

Shall I Continue? . . .


	2. Chapter 2: She chose a yard to burn, but

Hi everybody, so today was a pretty stressful day and because of that I tried to write a little bit today and this drabble came to life.

.

.

So a few clarifications:

This will be a NaruSaku eventually.

No Happy Endings any time soon.

No bashing, just basic human stupidity.

.

.

And to all of you that complaint about my grammar:

My first language is not English, for that fact it wasn´t even the second language I learned, It´s not perfect but I try, you want to correct my grammar? That´s Perfect, the only way I can improve is knowing how to. But if you only want to complaint about every little thing, without offering any kind of guidance. . .Well then I suggest you go read and review "MY IMMORTAL" for that.

.

.

And to all of you who like this little craziness of mine. . . Thank You :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; this thesaurus is borrowed, on loan, rented . . .

.

Chapter 2: She chose a yard to burn, but the ground remembers her.

* * *

_._

_._

_What is love?_

_Is it to give of yourself until there´s nothing left?_

_._

_._

She should feel happy, delighted . . . she feels empty, her dream came true, she´s marrying the prince, after years and years of chasing of training herself to the ground day after day, all of that just for a chance to get him back. _"To show him that she wasn´t that weak little girl anymore"_

_._

And He didn´t cared.

.

It´s her fault really, because she didn´t showed herself as the Strongest Woman in Konoha or the Best Medic-Nin only Second to the Hokage herself _"But not for long"_ . . . No, the minute he walked up to her She forgot all about that and she was 12 again, hugging him and asking him not to leave her again. And she hated herself for it. What made it all the worse is that He didn´t cared. Not one bit.

.

His expression didn´t changed, He showed absolutely nothing. No surprise, no nervousness, no awkwardness. All he offered was a few pats on the back and a muttered "Don´t cry Sakura." This of course only made her cry even more, but because he´s here, he is real. And she is happy, really happy.

.

.

_Love is limited to one person only?_

_Can love run dry?_

_._

_._

And so, she is here now. Looking herself in the mirror; Painted pure white from head to toe, her mother helps her with the white kimono, Ino is putting the final touches to the headpiece _"Breathe, breathe, you can do this Sakura."_ The mocking laughter from a part of herself she thought was long dead is ignored in favor of listening to what her mother is whispering "It´s okay Sakura, it gets better, you´ll lear-"and she can´t hear the last part, because suddenly the headpiece is placed on her head and like a dream it all happens so fast. The next thing she notices is that the Sake is in her hands and she can hear Sasuke reading the words of commitment.

.

"_It´s Okay, you can do this. Sasuke needs you,"_ This is her mantra. Because Sasuke needs HER and she doesn´t think of sun-kissed yellow and expressive blue. Because every time she does, the shiro-muku weights on her like a sentence. _"Naruto is fine, he´s probably cheering with everyone else."_ But she doesn´t look at the guests, She´s very thankful for the Veil right now.

.

The Priest is indicating them to the Sake, this is it. If she drinks the sake she´ll finally achieve her dream, the happy ending, being Uchiha Sakura. . . But the Sake is bitter and heavy in her stomach, but everyone is happy and cheering. So she smiles, "Sakura, what´s wrong?" Sasuke asks her softly "Why are you crying?" And it's when the truth hits her like a boulder, She loves Naruto. . . but she loves Sasuke too. And Sasuke needs her right now, "It´s just that I´m so happy right now, this are happy tears." And because she loves Sasuke, She won´t tell him the truth.

.

Because Naruto is strong. And Sasuke needs her right now.

.

.

* * *

More to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Faded from the winter

Hello again, so apparently stress is a great motivation to write. . . Pretty stressful week coming soooo, Yay! More writing

.

Once again, thank you to all of you who like this little story of mine.

.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, like everyone else on this site…But you know, there is one thing all of us have in common, we´ve all been born and could die at any minute, nothing shows us that there is an afterlife, and nothing proves that we simply rot away like the memories of our mortality.

If you want people to mourn your death, you might as well tell them to mourn your birth, too. Both are inevitable.

This in the back of our minds while we work from nine to five over a job we have no passion for so we can buy nice things to push the cold thought away.

So when you draw your last breath, you will look back and see the times in your life where you could have lived to your full potential and really accomplish something worthwhile…But instead you read Fiction on the Internet.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3: Faded from the winter.

* * *

.

"These are happy tears," Said Sakura rising to her feet "Now; let´s have fun like everyone else. Then we can go home." Sasuke noticed that since the beginning of the ceremony Sakura was very quiet and avoided looking at him. Should he feel Sad?

.

"Congratulations Sasuke-san," One of the guests drew his attention from that thought "I´m willing to bet this is only the beginning of your happy days." Ah, One of the Doctors from the Hospital "Thank Yo-"apparently the man didn´t needed an answer because he was already on his way to congratulate Sakura "Sasuke-san congratulations, you must be so happy" and so Sasuke kept receiving congratulations from people he neither know nor cared for.

.

No. What occupied his thoughts was that every person used the word "Happy" to describe him. And that was bothering him, because he doesn´t feel happy. And Sakura mentioned "happy tears". . . He can´t remember how it feels to be happy. He doesn´t know happiness because useless emotions didn´t help him achieve his dream, his goal.

.

He knows Anger, _"Itachi"_ Hate, _"Orochimaru"_ Frustration . . . _"Naruto"._

.

Naruto . . . After all this years, all the hard work, the training, the experiments. . . After believing that having people around would make him weak, he didn´t needed teammates to slow him down, he couldn´t lose his time helping someone when he could be training . . . Even after all that, Naruto was Stronger.

.

When his jaw began to hurt Sasuke realized he was gritting his teeth.

.

Naruto was stronger . . . without having to stoop as low as Sasuke did. He just couldn´t understand HOW. . .

.

"C´mon you bastard, don´t look so sad just because your life as a single man is over," a boisterous voice interrupted his latest contemplation. Apparently Kiba was still as rowdy as he remembered "ya´know, I always thought that-"even when Kiba blabbed about his philosophy on marriage, Sasuke couldn´t help but wonder, did he looked sad?

.

Well . . . At least he could recall being sad.

.

* * *

.

While Sasuke reflected on Naruto, Feelings and his past, Kiba kept talking to Sasuke, giving him advice for married life, mostly because Kiba was the only one that tried to talk with Sasuke most of the reception. . . Damn Naruto and his guilt-trips.

.

* * *

.

Sakura could see that Sasuke wasn´t even listening to Kiba anymore, but when she heard Kiba mention Kinbaku-bi . . . well, maybe it was time to go home. . . and mention to Kiba just why it´s a bad idea to mess with your doctor.

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke-kun, let´s go home," Sakura´s voice interrupted Kiba and his boasting of knowing a great nawashi. "Ok Sakura, let´s go . . . home" But that only brought a bigger doubt to Sasuke _"Where is home?" _And with that thought on his mind Sasuke stood up and began with the usual formalities from the groom to the guests in order to announce their departure.

.

* * *

.

"Well … that´s it, I´m leaving" A relieved Kiba said out loud, Naruto had somehow convinced him to come to the wedding so that Sasuke didn´t have an awkward time with people he didn´t even knew.

.

"Thank you for coming Kiba," Sakura told him "and thank you for the gifts...by the way Kiba," He didn't liked that look . . . maybe it wasn´t such a great gift those 16 meters of rope.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 4: Selfish love, yeah, we´re both alone.


	4. Chapter 4 :Selfish love, yeah, we re

Hi once more

.

So first of all, to all of you people out there:

.

1.- First to all Flamers.

Don´t be so shocked, this will be a NaruSaku, like in … well that´s a surprise. So please do me a favor and stop with the dumbass comments like "Sakura will end up with Naruto" or my favorite so far "I know the pairing already, I don´t like Sakura" … *sigh* People please, The Pairing of the story has been there in chapter 1 from the beginning. Look it´s as simple as this: You don´t like the pairing… Don´t read it. *Gasp* I know who could have thought of that.

.

2.- I appreciate when you leave a Review, really I do. Comments and criticisms are read and contemplated…

Flames just burn themselves out

In short, if you can´t back up what you say with a reason, you might not want to say it. So if you think my work sucks, that is your opinion. If you think Sasuke should get Testicular cancer and then get mauled by wolfs (Not happening, just an example) then say that, not that it just sucked.

.

3.- No Bashing, I understand if you don´t like a character but I won´t bash on Sakura or Sasuke.

.

4.- Apparently my story has been written a million times if I were to believe some of you and so if I´m interpreting your ranting correctly it means that you . . . I don´t know, have gas? Because it´s not like I´m the author and can change my story as I see fit, right? Because that would be crazy.

.

5.- This is no big secret I´m trying to hide from you, but just for the sake of it : **this will be a NaruSaku**

.

6.- You know this is going to be a NaruSaku, the point of the story is what happens between Point A and Point B.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nuffin

* * *

Chapter 4: Selfish love, yeah, we´re both alone.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto loves Sakura…**_

.

Naruto watched the stars, trying to ignore the sounds of the village underneath him. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he began to wonder again about Love… and Sakura. Because he has loved her even before knowing what Love was, but she doesn´t love him; well at least not that way.

.

He can remember the first time he saw Sakura; he was playing ninja on the branch of a tree when he heard giggling, he looked down... And that was it, even now he can´t understand just what was so mesmerizing about the little girl with the green eyes and pink hair.

.

He watched, trying to remember everything about her. He sat on the branch and just watched, Naruto didn´t know why but he just stayed there watching the rosette play with a blonde girl.

.

After failing the exam once again Naruto had to be transferred to a new class, when he saw the pink haired girl in his new class all he could do was to proclaim his dream of being Hokage… and his undying love for her… even before knowing her name.

.

Looking back on that memory all Naruto could do was laugh "Not the best first impression," He mumbled "she looked both happy and mortified *chuckle* poor Sakura-chan" Naruto yawned and finally gave in to sleep.

.

Because his dreams were both relieve and torment.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**But Sakura loves Sasuke…**_

.

.

"_Naruto… is there a girl you like?"_

"_You."_

"_No… really, who do you like?"_

"_Really, I like you."_

"_C´mon, seriously, who do you like?"_

"_. . ."_

.

.

That was the first time Naruto realized that Sakura could be a little dumb.

.

When they were kids, He couldn´t understand why did Sakura loved Sasuke, but she did. She loved Sasuke and not him, after he left her, alone and out cold on some bench… He still doesn't know why would she love Sasuke, but she does.

.

Maybe she hopes to change him?

.

But it does not matter, because Sakura loves Sasuke… and Naruto loves Sakura. So he will hand over Sakura to Sasuke, He´ll give Sasuke the only person he loves the most in this world… because it will make her happy.

.

Because he fought Sasuke, hauled him back to Konoha and prostrate him to her feet, he did all of this with a smile, because he kept his word, fulfill a promise.

.

"_Naruto!," her voice is pleading._

.

And he walked away with all the grace and strength he could muster, he walked away with his head held high… and he didn´t cried, because she deserves to be happy and she won´t be if she sees him cry.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**And Sasuke only loves Himself.**_

.

But Naruto will watch him, he´ll make sure that if he ever hurts Sakura again, if he ever makes her cry again, if one tear falls from her beautiful green eyes, he will pay… he´ll teach Sasuke to never hurt Sakura again.

.

And so Naruto will submit to the heartache… because he can take it.

.

.

"_Naruto, c´mon just call me Sakura, don´t add the –chan"_

"…_, we´ll see Sakura-chan" Because if I start calling you that, I´ll think I can have you like that… but it would be a lie._

* * *

More soon…


	5. Chapter 5: And my head told my heart

Everybody Hi

.

So . . . a few points before we begin

.

1.-KCWolfman pointed out to me that my last A/N had a smug, condescending and arrogant vibe to it and that he felt that it was an attack to not just flamers but readers as a whole.

2.-This wasn't my intention; all I can do now is clear the air about it. And as I mentioned KCW my PM is always open for debate about Naruto, my drabbles or any other fandom we find common ground in.

3.- And as always . . . Thank You

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . Did I ever tell you, the definition of insanity?

* * *

Chapter 5: And my head told my heart "Let love grow"

.

When Sakura was little she always played alone, ever since a kid made an offhand remark about her forehead on the first day of school, everyone laughed and Sakura wanted to cry, go home and hug her mom. A group of girls began teasing her, but no one would stand up for her, so she prayed for a friend, _-If only she could have met him earlier-_ someone that could protect her.

.

When Ino stood up for her one day, Sakura didn't want to believe it. But Ino offered a hand and a smile, and all Sakura could do was smile. . . Because maybe her prayer was answered.

.

And Sakura made her first friend, but soon Ino mentioned a boy, little by little this boy would come into their conversations until all Ino wanted to talk about was this boy. Maybe Ino never noticed the way Sakura would frown every time she mentioned this boy, maybe she didn't cared, but Sakura who never met this boy didn't cared about him, all she cared about was Ino ignoring her in favor of this boy.

.

Sakura begin to feel displaced by this boy, she felt . . . _Useless_.

.

And that scared her, because maybe Ino didn't need her anymore. But maybe if Sakura talked about the boy . . . then maybe she could stay with Ino, so she began to notice the boy.

.

He was cool, calm and collected but Sakura filled with jealousy all could see was a rival and with a snarky comment to Ino "What's so good about him?" Ino looked like someone had kicked her puppy but soon her face changed to one of anger and she lashed out to Sakura.

.

When she got home crying and told her mom about the fight with Ino, her mom tried to comfort her and told her that Ino only had a crush on a boy and Sakura hurt Ino with her words.

.

The next day Sakura went to the park where she would always meet with Ino before class, hoping to meet Ino so they could go back to being friends but Ino wasn't there, the road to school seemed longer that morning.

.

Sakura tried to apologize to Ino, all she wanted was her friend back. But Ino would only ignore her _-It's a memory that even now hurts-_ and that made Sakura angry, so later that day when Ino tried to apologize, the only way Sakura knew how to respond was to try and hurt Ino the same way Ino had hurt her.

.

And thus began a vicious cycle.

.

.

* * *

.

Looking back on that memory all Sakura can do is shake her head sadly and lament the stupidity of her younger self.

.

The reason behind this sudden reminiscence is because Sakura was trying to find a point where she can say "I fell in love with Sasuke in this moment" but no matter how much she struggles, she just can't remember a moment like that.

.

And that's frustrating because even though she knows that staying with Sasuke is the logical option (Her inner self is laughing so hard there are tear tracks on her face) her Heart still weeps for someone else.

.

.

* * *

More soon.


End file.
